


Cigarette Daydreams

by The_sixth_HALE



Category: One Direction (Band), Revenge (TV), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Drunk Zayn, Intruding, M/M, Naill has a thing for lean half blondes, Nolan Ross bar man, Nolan Ross from revenge, humping, larry stylinson (minor), liam pines, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_sixth_HALE/pseuds/The_sixth_HALE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone got Zayn drunk and left him alone in the house, Liam comes back home with no warnings of Zayn humping on the new bench and gets pounced upon.<br/>Naill falls in love with a bar man (Nolan Ross), turns out who owns the entire hotel. Larry Stylinson is present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd so all errors are mine and feel free to point them out. Enjoy...and um the title Cigarette Daydreams is by The Caged Elephant. And also do teen wolf fics, and have started taking promts.

All the boys get all drunk at their house except Liam who was just coming back from some solo interview. And then they all decide to go to a posh hotel nearby, leaving a horribly drunk Zayn at home. 

When Liam comes home cigarette in hand, he turns the knob and opens the door to get his nose assaulted by the stench of beer. He looks at his cigarette and takes another drag before entering. His eyes widen and he drops his bag at the site in front of him, Zayn in his usual black leather jacket is humping on their new furniture bench. Zayn looks up at Liam and stops, standing up and walks up to him. Liam too shocked to move as Zayn comes all up in his personal space and claims his mouth hungrily.

Liam unable to do anything grabs at Zayn's shoulder to push him back and opens his mouth to protest when Zayn takes that moment to enter Liam's mouth and slide their tongues against each other. Liam gasps and was now pulling Zayn closer to him, his hands under Zayn's jacket on his hips as Zayn rolls his hips against him grinding and at the same time kissing him like the world was to end.

Its when Zayn gets his hands under Liam's shirt running them all over the body that Liam takes a moment to consider the fact that Zayn is drunk and might regret doing this when he wakes up. Zayn whines Liam's name and pulls at the fly of his jeans when that thought gets tossed in the bin. He takes a second to get Zayn's jacket off and pull his t-shirt over his head when Zayn once again dives in to kiss at his jaw and all th e way down his neck and at his collarbone while, Liam tosses his own shirt to the ground. This time taking in mind that they have a heavily guarded house and even the security guys cant enter. Liam runs his hand up and down Zayn's sides, eyeing all those tattoos on his body with hunger. Zayn stumbles and sits on the bench while Liam climbs over him and fists his hair. Zayn gets a hold of his jeans and got is this not going to be a long night.    

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
